


Unquenchable

by fileg



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, Post-War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fileg/pseuds/fileg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a pair of triolets, first glimpses between Eomer and Lothiriel, for the How Do I Love Thee challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unquenchable

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Unquenchable / Lothíriel

Your horses were white; as you rode to me  
the waves of the sea kissed your skin  
you were fair as any maid could be  
Your horses were white, and you rode to me,  
but it was your spirit that I could see  
the unquenchable fire within…  
Your horses were white; as you rode to me,  
the waves of the sea kissed your skin

 

***

 

Astride / Éomer

I did not mean to leave my home  
till I saw you astride  
My heart leapt in Dol Amroth’s foam  
I did not mean to leave my home  
But though I have no urge to roam  
my home is at your side…  
I did not mean to leave my home  
till I saw you astride

 

 

*******

Notes: I have been playing for some time with the idea of Éomer seeing Lothíriel riding the white horses of the curling waves… but until I get that story to behave, I offer this pair of triolets about a pair of unquenchable lovers – as a graduation present (and an engagement congratulations) for Starlight


End file.
